


画室一角

by Antoniss



Category: RPS
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual behavior in public
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 完结http://shi-yanru.lofter.com/





	1. Chapter 1

安田章大当然不是没见过这样的锦户亮，他甚至见过更加赤裸直白的——在卧室那张能挤下两人的床上，在客厅的沙发上，在餐桌边上，完完全全敞露自己，流着汗喘息着……

但这是第一次在公众场合，在他和他的同学面前，只有一条欲盖弥彰的丝巾堪堪遮住下体。这完全是挑衅，安田想。已经很久没有做过了，对于他们来讲一周半已经够长了。在此期间，他没放过挑逗锦户身上任何一个敏感点，但是他的年下恋人反常的拒绝了他所有的试探，以安田没法认真完成参赛作品为由，表示在交稿前都不会和他上床了，美名其曰帮助集中注意力。

 

于是在今天早上趁锦户迷迷糊糊还在被窝里打着哈欠时，安田把涂满润滑剂的跳蛋塞进了他的后穴，并在小型犬暴起之前凑上去咬住对方嘴唇止住他的声音。“亮ちゃん既然不愿意让我上，那就只能先用跳蛋，毕竟都超过十天没做过了吧。”

小尺寸的跳蛋对于锦户来讲并不算困难，哪怕没有扩张彻底只是借由过量的润滑剂也勉强能塞进去。本来也就打算逗他一下排解自己大早上就要去学校和过长时间没有性生活的不满。已经做好被强行叫醒的锦户会反抗的准备，没想到对方一改常态，只是嘟囔了几句，蹭了蹭仿佛表示被抢走被子的不满，翻身又缩回被窝里睡了。

 

再见面就是现在这样的场景了。  
安田章大，美院大二学生，正看着自己的男朋友在教室中面朝自己脱衣服。

这不是第一次写生裸体了，班上的女孩子还是忍不住凑在一起窃窃私语，边打量着锦户。因为骨架的原因看起来并不高大，但是腰腹与手臂上的肌肉依旧如古希腊雕塑般完美。小麦色的肌肤是常年户外运动所带来的印记，略微有些色差的晒痕被半透丝带巧妙遮掩住。

安田在一瞬间的震惊后迅速平静下来，挑眉看了看正在老师指挥下摆姿势的锦户。所以这就是你这几天都拒绝和我上床的原因，怕留下痕迹？疑问没有说出口，最终锦户坐在椅子上，面对着安田打开腿，微仰着头放松的往后靠去。

 

安田没有错过锦户对他眨眼的小表情。  
以及刚刚经过时放进他笔盒中小巧的蓝色遥控器。

 

手指拨动拨片，只是调到最低档，但已经足以让敏感的锦户微颤。安田当然知道锦户很快就会不满于只是这样温吞的震感。但是……他眯了眯眼，拿起笔准备起稿。距离第一次休息至少有一个小时，时间还长，足够安田把这十余天给补回来。

 

担心裸着身体会着凉，室内的暖气一下子拔高到了已经感到热的地步。制暖运作的声音在安静的教室中显得有些突兀，却正好能盖过从某处传出的细微嗡嗡声。  
时间已经过去四十五分钟，大多数时间安田将精力放在了自己的画面上，故意避开自己的男友。偶尔眼神有十几秒停顿在锦户身上，也只是一副认真平静的模样打量着找型，仿佛眼前的人和角落里的雕塑没有区别。

 

但是锦户已经快要失控了。  
长时间不自然的坐姿让双腿略微有些发麻，明明知道自己只要一点点刺激就会敏感得抖个不停，根本没法抑制自己的叫声，却还是在跳蛋的刺激下食髓知味的自行收缩着后穴企图寻求更多的快感。小腿已经微微颤动着，随着震动的频率——而老师只当是他还没适应当模特时要长久保持相同姿势，轻声安慰只要再坚持十五分钟就可以休息一会了。

安田当然不会错过锦户身上的细小变化，他伸手把遥控器又缓慢的拨高了一格。震动并不是一口气提快，而是慢慢悠悠的，等锦户反应过来时已经到了要紧紧咬住下唇才能阻止住自己涌到嘴边的呻吟声了。  
锦户开始有些后悔要以这种方式来挑逗安田，在忍耐这方面，他还远远不是安田章大的对手。  
在老师告知剩十五分钟时他就开始默默倒数，漫长得像是过去了两个小时，他已经要控制不住了，肩膀细微起伏，眼睛半眯着咬住舌头，只期望快点结束然后可以和他的男朋友来上一次。随便在哪都行。

 

所以在老师说出休息的那一瞬间，锦户如释重负放松了绷紧的四肢，扭了扭酸痛的脖颈，并起双腿准备站起……

他忘了他后穴里还夹着个小东西。

猛的一动作让跳蛋挤进更深处去，打开早上手指草草扩张时还未戳弄过的地方。过多的快感一下子涌上，好在安田即时上前扶住他，才没让锦户腿一软跪倒在地上。安田侧身挡住其他同学试探的视线，右手伸到胯下捏了一把稍稍抬头的阴茎，另一只手捂住对方的嘴，凑近到他耳边：“嘘……亮ちゃん还要再忍耐一会，现在就已经忍受不住，待会我怎么把你画完？”

对上对方有些生气委屈的眼神，安田也只是当作没看见，转过头对老师扬起一个可爱无比的笑容：“錦戸さん好像要去趟卫生间，我带他去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们跌跌撞撞拉扯着进了厕所隔间，进门前安田还不忘顺手取下暂停使用的黄色牌子立在门口，被锦户嘟囔着抱怨，像是在说多此一举。  
不过接下来他就没机会发声了。

出教室前来不及更衣，老师贴心的将自己的长风衣披到了锦户身上，此时被他掀起抓在手里，深怕被自己逐渐渗出的汗水打湿。他半仰着头靠在门板上，随安田伸手探入他穴中发出一声闷哼。  
“小亮现在身上不能留下痕迹吧，毕竟还有两个小时。”  
安田凑近锦户耳边，依旧是用平常甜甜的语气说着让他咬牙的话语。后穴的道具被扯到刚好卡在穴口的位置，触碰不到敏感上反而放大了对欲的渴求。前面的阴茎在没有抚摸的情况下已经半勃，在安田恶意的弹弄下终于硬的彻底，一声呻吟忍不住从唇齿间流出。

“要干就快点干，磨磨蹭蹭什么！”

 

此时的锦户已经被开拓得恰到好处，刚刚踹向安田的一脚只像是猫咪恼火时玩闹性的一拳，被半途截住，脚踝被反手握住举高。一下子失去平衡还被打开的彻底，后穴的景象一览无遗——堪堪含住露出的半个跳蛋，还带着淫液啪嗒掉到地上，响声在空旷的小隔间里放大，瞬间就烧红了锦户的耳朵。他咬着下唇扭捏着想避开安田的视线，别过头却还是感受到对方玩味的眼光停留在自己的脸上，于是调整好表情凶巴巴转回来，开口的语气却像是撒娇般毫无威慑力。 “快点，出来已经太久了……”

 

安田还是不紧不慢，凑过去轻轻蹭过他耳边恶意吹气，咬着泛红耳垂轻扯。手上的动作也没停，指尖施力把跳蛋一下子按回去碾过最为敏感的那点，方才还极力隐忍的人像脱水鱼儿一般条件反射性的挺腰，破碎呻吟从口中被逼出，翻来覆去的是诸如“放开”“轻一点”的话语。收获意料之中的绝佳反应更加惹起安田的恶趣味，抵着那点耐心研磨，空出来的另一手握住锦户的物件把弄起来，先是掐了掐根部掂量两个有些重量的囊袋，涂着蓝色图纹的指甲顺着凸起的根往上，在顶端轻轻骚动却又偏不再多用分力干脆利落把锦户送上顶端。锦户只能在一次次高潮边缘喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏，等不到安慰的身体越发燥热不安，淌下的汗水在风衣上洇开一小片。

而锦户的耐心也在漫长的过程中消磨殆尽，他忍无可忍，伸手一把扯下安田的裤子——连带着内裤一起，然后他顺势跪下，张嘴含住了早已勃起的性器。

被温热口腔包裹的快感来得太过激烈与快速，安田倒吸一口气，随他跪姿顺势架在肩膀上的手猛的收紧。锦户的口活向来出色，他托着含不住的地方技巧性撸动，小心翼翼的避免牙齿造成的不必要伤害，舌头灵活的绕着柱体打转，近乎温顺的含住，尽他所能吞吐到最深，更别提不时挑起的上目线，被激出生理性泪水的下垂眼看起来愈发惹人怜爱，又像是在像主人讨要夸奖的小型犬。

安田抬手按在他后脑勺上略微用力按下，尽管锦户及时张大以容纳，但突如其来的挺入还是让他呼吸急促起来。与此同时深埋在后穴中的跳蛋的频率被猛地拔高，轻微窒息感和加剧放大的快感叠加，前端在未被触碰的情况下就射出一股精液，条件反射的想合嘴，一番刺激下安田也在他口中释放，过多的液体从嘴角溢出。拔出后安田还故意将剩余白浊蹭到锦户脸上，拍拍他鼓起的脸颊。“亮ちゃん、吞下去。”

刚释放完的锦户瘫软在地上，无力的靠着背后的门板，意识一片空白，凭本能听从指示乖巧咽下，甚至还伸出舌头舔干净阴茎上残留的，以及自己嘴角的精液。

至于后面的清扫，以及如何向老师解释去了趟厕所回来就脚软头晕的锦户，就要交给好同学安田章大了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结  
> http://shi-yanru.lofter.com/

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，后续，也许还会有……


End file.
